


Full Marks

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “You’ve had practice at this, haven’t you,” Kakashi manages, digging his fingers into thick brown hair. “No wonder you always get top marks on your personnel review.”





	Full Marks

“You’ve had practice at this, haven’t you,” Kakashi manages, digging his fingers into thick brown hair. “No wonder you always get top marks on your personnel review.”

Teeth scrape up the underside of his cock, and Genma rides the automatic buck of Kakashi’s hips with a pleased hum, opening his throat. Kakashi groans, dragging Genma forward until he’s entirely buried in that wet heat, and Genma squirms in his grip, that maddening moan vibrating right up through Kakashi. He hisses, pulls out and then shoves forward to make Genma take every last inch of him. Genma swallows around him, looks up through wet eyes, and Kakashi braces his forearm against the wall and reaches down, smoothing the tears away with his thumb.

“Fuck,” he breathes, and pulls back, cock sliding out of Genma's mouth with an obscene sound. Genma moans, trying to push forward, but Kakashi slides his fingers back into his hair and grips hard, pulling him up short. “What do you want, Genma?” he asks, and Genma laughs, hoarse and rough and _wrecked_.

“Your dick, asshole,” he says, meeting Kakashi’s eyes like a challenge. “Fuck my throat already.”

“I don’t know,” Kakashi says, as idly as he can with Genma's hot breath on him, with Genma on his knees in front of him, hands tied behind his back and lips puffy and slick. He eases Genma forward, then tips his hips forward until the head of his cock rests on Genma's lip but won't let him move an inch more. Genma shivers all over, moaning, and his lashes flutter, his breath stuttering. Kakashi has to swallow against a dry throat, smiles. Asks, “What’s in it for me?”

“You glorious _bastard_ ,” Genma groans, but it’s not an insult.

Kakashi chuckles, loosens his grip, and with a sound like relief Genma gets his mouth over the head of Kakashi’s cock, suckling at it like it’s a piece of candy. He moans as it slides back into his mouth, flattening his tongue to the underside and then rocking back, and Kakashi grits his teeth around a cry.

“Come on,” he says, makes it lazy. Presses his foot up between Genma's knees, rubbing against the hard cock still trapped in his uniform, and then buries both hands in Genma's hair and rolls his hips. There's a desperate sound as Genma takes him, opens his throat and lets Kakashi fuck his mouth. He presses into Kakashi’s foot, but Kakashi pulls it away, slides in to the hilt and holds himself there.

“Come on,” he repeats, taunting. “Aren’t you going to impress me?” When those dazed eyes flicker up to him, then narrow, he laughs. “Ready?” he murmurs.

Genma makes a sound of desperate agreement, and Kakashi shifts him back, helps him move until he’s braced against the wall with his legs curled under him. Rubbing a thumb along the edge of his lips, Kakashi hums, says, “I'm going to fuck your mouth now.”

Genma shivers, all but pinned to the wall, and his long lashes flutter. He moans, and Kakashi rocks into him, slides all the way in and then back out, and when Genma takes it easily he speeds up. It makes Kakashi grit his teeth, trying hard not to come as the pleasure coils tighter but he’s never seen anyone enjoy being used like this the way Genma does. Each thrust makes him moan, and every time Kakashi’s control slips, every time he slams in with more force, his cock gets harder, the wet spot of precum gets larger.

Breathless, pleasure winding tighter, Kakashi forces himself to slow, then tips Genma's head back further. Slides in until Genma's nose is pressed into silver curls, and rubs his thumb over the bulge of his cock pressing into Genma's throat.

“Fuck,” he breathes again, and Genma whines, whole body pressing up. He’s the most gorgeous thing, muscles straining against the ties, lashes wet, lips stretched obscenely wide, and Kakashi’s going to be jerking off to this exact image until his dick falls off.

“Are you going to come?” he asks. Reads the answer in the flutter of Genma's lashes, the rasping moan, the way he rocks against the tightness of his pants. Kakashi wants to laugh, but he doesn’t have the breath for it. He pulls back, thrusts in hard and fast, takes his own pleasure instead of worrying about Genma's, but it doesn’t seem to matter. Genma's body is straining, hips rocking harder, and his noises keep breaking, high and sharp and desperate. Kakashi slams in, feels pleasure so sharp it’s almost pain and comes with a bitten-off groan, not bothering to pull out.

“ _Come_ ,” he snaps out, like an ANBU order, and Genma gives a choked cry and does, wetness spreading across the front of his pants as he shudders.

Kakashi strokes his hair as he comes down, waits several moments until he’s steady before he carefully eases back, then drops to one knee and lets Genma tip forward right into his arms. The man shivers, tries to get out a word, but Kakashi kisses him before he can, and Genma sinks into it gladly, opening his mouth so that Kakashi can taste himself on his tongue.

“So,” Genma rasps as they separate, and licks his lips. That smile, Kakashi thinks, is absolutely _deadly_. “Do I get good marks, sir?”

 _Deadly_ , as in it’s going to be the _death_ of him. Kakashi groans, kisses Genma again, hard and hot and deep.

“Full marks,” he murmurs, right against Genma's swollen lips. “Can you come like that when someone’s fucking you?”

Genma's breath hitches. “Why don’t you take me home and find out?” he challenges.

Kakashi’s never been one to back down from a dare.


End file.
